


“Please”

by c0ld_he4rt3d



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0ld_he4rt3d/pseuds/c0ld_he4rt3d





	“Please”

When you live in Gotham it’s kill or be killed, sacrifice or be sacrificed. As you can tell Gotham isn’t exactly the best place for a family, let alone a person. 

I would never leave though. 

I grew up in these streets, I met amazing people in the streets. It’s crazy how being in the wrong place at the wrong time can get you a job. My employer was a goddess in disguise, her name was Fish Mooney, and she doesn’t play around, if she doesn’t like you, you’ll know, I she doesn’t trust you, oh you’ll know alright.  
I saw that the hard way. 

But she never hurt me, never insults or physical violence, she only ever did that to Butch who was her second in command, of anything ever happened to her he would run everything, and if anything ever happened to him, I’d be in control. Did I ever trust Butch? 

 

Hell no. He was just my superior. As I worked with Fish I got to learn everything about the crime families, who they hated and who they liked. A name I often heard was Oswald Cobblepot or as others called him: A dirty snitch, Fish Mooney’s old umbrella boy and things I will not be repeating. 

Long story short, he got fish out of town and then he killed her. I’d kill him if he didn’t work for Carmine Falcone. I’ve kept my distance from him but he has always been on my mind, sometimes I would get tempted to enter his club, but I know if I do I might do something I regret. Everything I do revolves around him, Since I was spared by Carmine I’ve been working for him, or well I’m starting soon according to him. 

 

__________

“(Y/N) I need you to help Oswald with his club” is this the urgent news I needed to know? Because he definitely doesn’t know what urgent means. “Oh please Carmine, Butch is helping him it’s doing great.” I try to convince him but he isn’t listening. “It needs a woman’s touch, Fish gave it a flare that cant be replicated, we both know that. But you can give it something.. new.” I thought about it. ‘I can’t deny Carmine Falcone, that’s practically a death wish’ I take a breath “fine.”

 

—————

I stand at the entrance of the club, it’s not open so I figured he’s there doing something. I enter the club to see what I thought him doing something. He doesn’t notice me at first till I sit next to him at the bar. 

“(Y/N) what a surprise. Came to give me a visit?” I couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. I figured he wasn’t so I scoffed “oh please, Falcone sent me, said this place needs a ‘woman’s touch’ as he puts it.” He gave me a dumb look and then laughed. “We don’t need a woman’s touch-“ butch entered the room from the back “- we don’t need a woman’s touch right?” He asked Butch and butch just looked dumbfounded. 

 

“Carmine sent me Cobblepot. Your really gonna deny someone sent by Carmine Falcone?” He continued to think about it. “What do you want me to say please?” I asked. He smiled and turned “Is that a option?”

 

———-

 

I’ve been working with Oswald for a long time. And during that long time I’ve realized that he’s not as bad as I thought. I’ve gotten used to his annoying face so that’s good. Over the years we’ve worked together I’ve realized how important he is to me. I don’t know if he feels the same way but it doesn’t matter anymore. I’m telling him. Tonight.

————

I walk up to his office inside of the iceberg lounge and enter. “Oswald can we talk?” I ask as I walk away from the door. “(Y/N) now is not the best time is their anyway-“ 

“I don’t think we can find another time to talk about it it’s important-“

“(Y/N) I have to find Victor, he isn’t-“

 

“Oswald.”

He stares at me. I don’t know how to feel about it.

“Please. It’s important.”

He put down the phone and looks at me. “Fine. Tell me what’s so important. It better not be something about your feelings, because I don’t think I’m the right person to talk to about that.” I looked at him bewildered I could feel tears forming “I...i-“ I wipe my tears and I see his expression change “(Y/N)-“ 

“No. It’s not important. Forget I said anything” 

I stormed out of his office and I could hear him limping towards me but I still kept on walking. I walked right of the iceberg lounge. But before I walked in the streets I noticed it was raining. So I stopped. And looked out. And before I knew it he was practically behind me calling my name“(Y/N).. please stop running.”

I cursed under my breath and went into the rain trying to go home. Soon enough I just didn’t care anymore and just walked in circles. At some point I got tired and went back to the Iceberg Lounge. And immediately Ivy ran to me with a towel asking me ‘Are you okay?’ And ‘what happened?’ I didn’t answer I just kept walking Till I saw Oswald. As soon as he saw me he limped toward me as fast as he could and hugged me. It was a weird feeling only because he never gave hugs. Not even if I was gone long and he was worried. I looked at his face, it was puffy and red. “(Y/N)..” he hugged me tighter “I’m so so sorry. Please forgive me.. please.” He was murmuring to himself as he was hugging me. He kept on rambling even though I said it’s okay. I grabbed him by his shoulders and looked at him “it’s okay Oswald.” He still was rambling “Oswald-“

“Kiss me.”

I looked at him as he turned pink

“What-“

“Just kiss me (Y/N).... please”

“I-“

He grabbed me by my shoulders and pressed my lips against his. It was pure bliss. He pulled off. “Please don’t run off ever again.”

“Please shut up.”  
I pulled him back in for a longer more passionate kiss.


End file.
